


O is for Oren

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Fortune Favour Me [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana





	O is for Oren

"He's tiny," is the first thing she says when she sees him.

It's true that he is tiny. He's also red-faced and sleepy, blinking around at the family with big eyes, tiny fingers clenching on his swaddling clothes.

It's not the first time she's seen a babe, of course. She's seen Bann Franderel's youngest the year before, and there are mothers in the markets all the time. But there's never been anyone younger than her in the family; she was the baby, up until Oriana and Oren made the announcement. And now...

"Of course he's tiny," Fergus says good-naturedly. He's sitting next to Oriana with his arm around her, his hand on the boy's head. His fingers touch the soft thatch of hair with more care than she's ever seen from him. "He's a babe."

Eilin gives him a withering look. "I know that! I'm not stupid."

Fergus just grins.

Oriana is silent as she holds the child in her arms, her head bent over his, and Eilin watches her curiously.

"My love," Fergus murmurs, and squeezes his wife's shoulder. She leans against him, arranging the tangle of blankets around Oren.

"Can I hold him?" Eilin asks after a moment.

"If you're careful," Oriana says, and she scoots closer.

He's heavier than she expected, and more alert. His eyes follow her movements as she carefully gathers him into her arms, sitting as far back on the bench as she can. Her legs dangle high over the sides, but her back is straight against the rough stone wall.

"He's got eyes like mine," she says, and leans over him until they're almost nose to nose. Oren blinks, his lips pursing.

"Darker than yours." Fergus sits next to Eilin, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "They'll look like mine when he's older, Mother reckons." He glanced up. "And speak of the-"

"Fergus," Oriana says sharply, but Fergus just laughs. Mother leans against the wall near the door, and Father stands beside her. Both have already seen him, of course, when Eilin had been at her lessons.

"What does she think?" Mother asks Fergus in a voice laced with amusement.

"She's in love," says Fergus, and messes Eilin's hair with his free hand.

Eilin raises her head to glare at him, but her retort flees her mind when tiny fingers curl around her palm. She bends over Oren again, and thinks that maybe, just the once, Fergus might be right.


End file.
